


. lucy pevensie .

by nutellamuffin



Series: . colours . [9]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Colour Association, Colours, Poetry, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Series: . colours . [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981756
Kudos: 8





	. lucy pevensie .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostlyFandomTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/gifts).



lucy is the palest yellow 

of innocence 

and the lime green 

of loss 

(it isn’t as bright.) 

she is the brown 

that fawns’ coats are 

and also tree bark brown 

of the land that is hers 

and the land that loves her. 

she is silvery gold 

of being the best of both worlds 

and she is the light pink hue 

of a hug when you need it. 

she is the perfect red 

of her perfect heart 

and her perfect smile 

that the world needs.


End file.
